Queen Ashe, King Tryndamere, Lokfar Vs Frejlord
by hejdaki
Summary: Queen Ashe, and NuNu go into "Heated " Battle against the flame capital on the world . COMPLETED


" I wont need your guidance on this battle, My king " Ashe said, placing her normal queen outfit on the dresser, and dressing in her Freljord skin, her finest battle outfit.

"Please don't call me king, My Queen " Tryndamere Chuckles, looking at her from across the room, "Anyways, I'm coming " …

"No, Your not " She said sternly, Walking over to him and looking at him . "I Can handle myself just fine "

Tryndamere looked in her eyes, He took her hand and twirled her around, "Fine, Just please don't go and get yourself killed, "

"No promises " Ashe said, sticking out her tongue and taking her battle bow out of there cupboard. "I wasn't planning on it anyways"

Tryndamere took a step towards her and kissed her head "Be safe " She smiled up at him, kissing his chin. She left with that.

Ashe led herself to the troopers palace, where NuNu Was waiting for guidance, along with some More Yeti's, and a whole lot of minions, super and all. "Hey, whats up queen? " The little boy said, his Monstrous yeti grunting, "I hope its okay, my Yeti invited some friends, they said they were reading to die for this city " He smiled a big smile.

"I am most great full, but I must say no, I can not allow more people to die for this city , " She said, glaring up at the yeti's, They all grunted unhappily. "Pretty please? " The boy said, giving her big eyes, . "No " She said , looking at NuNu sternly, God, He hated her stern look . "Fine the Jigs up, back to the cave " The little boy pointed in the direction of the cave, and looked down sadly,

The queen rolled her eyes, "Fine, You may fight " She said, the yeti's came back happily, clapping each others hands, and looking at the queen. " I assume we all know the plan ?" The minions didn't address her, just stood there, Like bricks, Some of the Yeti's gave lazy nods, "Well, then lets get going " She said, With bow at the ready, Ashe led the army , threw the ice cold temperatures, into the scorching city of Lokfar.

"I-tt-ss So Hot! " The Little boy said, All of the Yeti's shook there heads in agreement, "You knew what you were getting yourself into " The Queen said, walking slowly, knowing there must be alarms somewhere, they were on Brands Territory now . The Yeti's moved rather sluggishly, slow and steady, they were at the back of the pack in seconds.

They were here, At Brand's castle , he wasn't ambushing, as she expected. "BRAND, WHERE ARE YOU, COWARD! " She yelled, glaring at the direction of his castle, which was surrounded by a moat of lava. She was answered the the sudden opening of the draw bridge . There stood Brand, helplessly alone, She wondered why he was alone, then behind him, he saw a few giant bears approaching, followed by minions, and a whole lot of them .

"Welcome to my abode," he said, strutting rather naturally, at the top of the castle, she could see archers, fire archers, waiting for the mark . "But sadly, You wont be here for long, at least your body wont . Maybe Ill scatter you ashes across the bridge, That would be fine, wouldn't it Annie? " A Small girl approached from behind, one bear, bigger then the rest, following her, his teeth bared .

"On my mark " She whispered to her side, where NuNu Stood. "Enjoy your stay, Please, have some lava, " He took a cup out, taking lava from the moat and filling it , he took his apocalyptic mask off, his face looking badly burned, he drank it down, his body glowing a bright red, almost orange . Ashe fired a frost arrow at His face, with his mask off, it looked almost as if it hurt,

He put his mask on, "Lets dance " He Said, Ashe fired more arrows "AHHHHHHH! " She exclaimed, The Yeti's behind her, she charged in, followed by minions , She Dodged some fireballs from Annie. The Minions were battling it out, Blue Vs Red, It was a terrible battle, she watched the minions, instead of paying attention to Brand , who made a hoop of pure lava around her,

She had quick reflexes, jumping out of it, before it could fully form , she fired arrows off and Brand, who caught some of them, burning them instantly, Some hit him though, bumping him back a bit, but no major damage . He was getting close now. They were rulers length away, Ashe took this chance to back flip kick him, only for the kick to be intercepted, by his hand, it burned on her skin, "AH! " She kicked his head, giving her enough time to pull her foot away, She looked around for NuNu, Who was biting some enemy minions. She ran and hid behind a bit of rock, looking how bad the mark on her leg was, "Fuck " She said , tracing it with her fingers.

"You cant hide forever Princess " He said, forming Lava balls in both of his hands, he finally thought he found her, he ran behind the rock, only to be greeted by a large ice arrow right to the chest, Blowing him back a good 50 yards . She took this time to go find Annie, who had been firing from a far. She glared at her, "NuNu! Help! " She Said, NuNu running immediately to her location , "Get Her !" She pointed to Annie, sending a frost arrow at her, Annie had only realized when it actually hit her, she was moving slow, very slow, NuNu took this chance to go and throw her, He threw far, sending her miles away. NuNu congratulated himself, only to find he had been punch in the face by her guardian, the bear. "I got this! " The boy said, fighting with the bear. Ashe had turned around to see Brand, looking redder then ever.

She sent a volley of frost arrows to his location , knocking him back, he looked angry. Very. Angry.

He ran towards her, dodging all of her arrows, her sent a fire ball towards her, she dodged it with ease, but by that time he had gotten on top of her, punching her hard as ever . She burned all over, picking up her bow, she used all her strength to push him off , She sent arrows at him, he looked weak, she took this chance to run up and rip his helmet of his head, she sent a large arrow onto his head, this time, he looked very damaged,

Yet he got back up, wobbling to her, without his helmet, he sent a very large fire ball, but he missed badly, only to her astonishment, did it end up bouncing and hitting her in the shoulder. She ran , ran far away , hiding yet again behind a rock, a bigger rock, a very big rock .. Who seemed to be moving, she took a step back,

"Oh have you met my friend ? " Brand yelled, cackling loudly, "His names Malphite, On of my prized possessions. He looked as though he was made of obsidian, almost like pure volcano, he charged towards her, only she slid under his legs, he charged straight into another rock. "Not a very smart fella " Brand spoke out again. She ran, and ran, until her legs got sore, she hid behind a rock, She arm couldn't take anymore, it was bleeding badly.

"ME MALPHITE, " A Voice spoke out "I FIND YOU " He chucked rocks out of the way, looking for her. She grabbed her communication device, communicating The king straight away. "Help me King " She said in a desperate voice, It took a while, but finally something answered back.

"Put me on hologram, " He said, she took the device and pressed "Hologram " A Small hologram of Tryndamere showed up, He looked knowingly at the scar on her arm, only he looked quite sad. "I need your assistance, " She said . "What happened to "I can handle myself just fine " He Said, chuckling. "I HAVE NO TIME, " She said a bit to loudly, Speaking softer, she said "Malphites here, hes hunting me, help me king " She looked at the hologram, "I'll be there shortly " He looked worryingly at her, and hung up .

Just at that moment Malphite picked up the rock she was hiding behind , "ME FOUND YOU ! " He yelled, pounding his fists down hard, she rolled out of the way swiftly, Not helping her shoulder what so ever . "ME KILL YOU , THEN MR. BRAND BE PROUD PROUD! " He ran after her, stomping heavily.

She had to admit, she was scared, she got up , Shooting arrow after arrow at his rock hard skin , They started to penetrate his skin, but nothing major. She knew what she had to do, when she found a pool of lava, she ran to the lava, he followed slowly, she stood there, waiting for him "Charge me Malphite " She said, holding out her arms and dropping her bow , "Come on, do it " She Said, glaring at him ,

He needed no more words, she charge her, the ground shook, quickly, she jumped out of the way , he ran straight into the lava, his volcano like skin could barely take that, she fired arrows at him as he sunk into the lava, Gone.

She ran back to the castle, only to find the devastating fact that NuNu was attempting to block both Annie and Brands Attacks, The bites he took from minions were the only things keeping him alive, but it looked like he couldn't even do that anymore, she charged them, Sending arrow after arrow at Annie, She, Unlike Brand, couldn't take much, she wasn't pure lava. Ashe kicked the little girl out of the the way, helping NuNu hit brand. He still didn't have his mask, so she merely shot him with a arrow in the head, and he fell . Dead. Or so she thought.

The Ashes off his body swirled in the wind, he reformed next to his moat of lava, he jumped in, bathing in it almost, giving him full health once again " You cant beat me! IM INVINCIBLE ! " He said, and then, he found his mask, and put it back on, restoring full power back to him. It seemed as though her minion army was dying, most of them were gone, she couldn't survive brand and his minions, She had no hope.

What she saw in the distance, regenerated her hope, she saw Tryndamere, He looked angry, as he charged into the castle ground, followed by Anivia , and Ashe's sister Sejuani , on her winters hog. Tryndamere looked angry, his undying rage caused him burst through the crowd of minions, and right to Brand. He simply sliced him with his sword, and he was immediately hurt, A very bad hurt , he spit a burst of fire right a Try, but it was never completed after being completely frozen by Anivia, Brand never became unfrozen, he was now a statue of pure ice, Ashe swore she could even see his flaming body becoming blue. Anivia took care of the archers, while Nunu and Sejuani swept the rest of the minions.

"Are you okay, Milady? " He asked her, kneeling over her body, that was now resting on the ground.

"I'm fine, all thanks to you " She said, smiling and pulling him by his collar, closer and closer until there lips were inches apart, "I love you " She kissed him, it was a long kiss, Very passionate .

"I love you to queen " He told her, picking her up and sprawling her over his back , and carrying her into the castle.

The other champions watched, as Ashe gained the strength, and Dug the flag of Freljord deep into the grounds of the castle, Tryndamere kissed her once again, then she led them all the way back to the icy lands.

She had to admit, it was warming to be back on the icy grounds, her home, and There castle.


End file.
